Yuuram the love will bloom forever!
by Ms. Yuko
Summary: elizabeth has returned and demanded a rematch to Yuuri to take wolfram back. Yuuri and Wolram had a quarrel. Wolfram leave without any notice. Will Yuuri realize that he really love Wolf after all and will he find him? short story please wait 4 chapter.3!
1. Chapter 1 Elizabeth's return

This is my first story that I submit to fan fiction. Hope you like it; please tell if you ever find some wrong spellings and grammars, in a polite way….. I'm just 14. This only the first chapter of yuuram the love will bloom forever…. Hope you like it! Please wait for the chapter two. That's all! Thanks for reading…..

One early morning the Blood Pledge Castle…… 

"What the heck Wolfram! Just what are you doing in my room?" Yuuri said in a frustrated sound.

"So what after all I'm your fiancé, you wimp!" Wolfram said in an angry voice.

Before the two starts another quarrel Conrad interrupted and called his little brother.

"Wolfram mother said there's someone who wants to see you, she said it's urgent! Please hurry up and meet the guest at the library." Conrad said in a soldier tone.

Wolfram immediately changes his night clothes and run towards the library. Wolfram was sensing that something is not right; it's like a cold chill of the wind that freezes his heart.

When Wolfram reaches the open doors of the library, Wolfram was surprised by that person's presence. A person who once tries to tore apart his engagement with Yuuri. Elizabeth's smile carried away Wolframs negative thoughts. "Hi, brother" Elizabeth said as gently as her smile. But still behind that smile lies within a bleeding heart seeking for revenge. Whoever knows what Elizabeth's plan on visiting the Blood Pledge Castle?

"Why are you here???" Wolfram said trembling voice. Lady Cheri explained all the details to Wolfram.

"Yes, that's right I want settle this issue again. I believe that me and king Yuuri had an unfinished fight. I want to have a rematch and if he wins I shall let go of my feelings for you big brotherWolfram". Elizabeth said in a serious tone.

That negative thoughts vibrating to Wolfram's mind had returned. Later that day Yuuri have learned about the rematch Elizabeth proposing to him.

Wolfram and Yuuri walking together…. "Yuuri listen to me, you need to get ready for the rematch tomorrow! I don't want such a wimp fiancé so do your best." Wolfram said in an angry voice. The truth inside Wolfram's heart is filled with worries and care for Yuuri.

"Alright, you can count on me!" Yuuri said in such a carefree tone.

One early morning…. Yuuri was awakened by Wolfram's loud voice." Wake up, Yuuri, it's time for your training!" Wolfram said in a loud voice. Wolfram keeps on bugging Yuuri to wake up until Yuuri can no longer hold his patience. Yuuri shouted at Wolfram. "So what I don't care!" he said in an angry voice.

There was a silence for a minute. Wolfram's expression suddenly became awkward. Yuuri had regained his conscience and try to hold back what he just said to Wolfram a moment ago. But the damage has already scarce Wolfram's heart.

"Wolfram I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….." Yuuri said in a trembling voice. Before Yuuri can finish his words Wolfram had spoken.

"No it's alright, I now understand that you never loved me, even once" Wolfram said with such a terrible voice.

Wolfram runs away from Yuuri's bedroom, until he reaches the garden. Wolfram tried to stop the tears running down his face, but the way of what he felt was such a big pain and can no longer control this strong emotion.

Yuuri was still in his bed motionless, thinking about what he had done.

Lady Cheri saw his son and tries to come near him.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Lady Cheri said gently.

"Please mother, I need to be alone. Just leave now" Wolfram said in a frustrated voice.

Lady Cheri hugged his son. "OK I will leave now, but don't forget to come and ask me for advice." Lady Cheri said with a worried tone.

That night Yuuri was still awake and cannot sleep nor eat, without ever thinking Wolfram. He jumped out of bed and tried to find Wolfram to make it up for what he had done. He looks inside Wolfram's bedroom but sadly Wolfram's not in there.

Yuuri decided to take a short break in the garden. There he saw Wolfram gazing at the bright stars. Yuuri come near to Wolfram. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just not myself at that time." Yuuri said sincerely." Don't worry about me I'm fine; I shouldn't force you to accept the rematch. "Wolfram said calmly.

It was the first time he heard Wolfram talk so calmly. "But Wolfram I promised you to fight in the rematch!" Yuuri said loudly." There's still time, please give me a chance" Yuuri said convincingly.

Wolfram shouted at Yuuri. "Tell me! Do you love Conrad?" Wolfram said. Yuuri was so shocked he doesn't know what to say.

"Then it is true, that you only think of me as your friend! I will go to sleep now." Wolfram said.

"After all you're still Julia whom I know in the past that is so fond of Conrad." Wolfram said without thinking what might Yuuri felt.

Yuuri stood there in the garden. As Wolfram said those words he felt like being shot by an arrow on his heart. He was perplexed by Wolfram's question about what he feels about Conrad.

He came back in his bedroom silently with a frustrated look on his face………….

That morning Yuuri still try to apologize to Wolfram. He searches every place in the castle where Wolfram can possibly be found. While searching for Wolfram he accidentally bumped on Günter. He asked Günter if he know where is Wolfram.

"You're majesty, I'm afraid that Wolfram had already left with Mistress Elizabeth. " Günter said solemnly.

After what Gunter answered to his question on where is Wolfram he suddenly thought something. 'Why am I trying to stop Wolfram from marrying Elizabeth?'

'Why do I even try to stop him, if I know that Elizabeth is the one who truly loves him?'

'Why???'

Those are his thoughts right now….

Suddenly he just felt like being shocked by thousand bolts of lightning and an answer follows.


	2. Chapter 2 The depths of Yuri's heart

So this is the chapter 2 of yuuram love will bloom forever….. The journey beyond the depths of Yuri's heart! What a long title for a chapter. So in this story you'll find the adventure I'm talking about….. So now back to the story…. I do not own kyo kara Maoh, I wish I could though…

Reminder: May contain spoilers for those who don't know who is Saralegui, here's a short bio about him not her. He's the new king in Small Shimaron sometimes he was called Sara. Saralegui, is a fictional character on KKMSpoilers. He appeared on the season three of KKM. There is a bit changes on characters spelling like Yuri's name. I do a little research and found out that that Yuri is the correct spelling instead of Yuuri. OMG! Sara kissed Yuri…… You wouldn't know what happened if you wouldn't read.

THE DEPTHS OF YUURI'S HEART

"All this time, I never realized how much I love him. I'm gonna get him back, no matter what!" those words came out of his tongue.

Günter heard what just came out on Yuri's voice, so he decided to help Yuri. He ordered the soldiers outside the humongous castle to quickly prepare his things and the horse which his majesty will need for his dubious journey in finding his fiancé.

"I demand you all to prepare his majesty's things and his horse, this instance!" Günter commanded in a loud voice.

"Finally his majesty finds his true feelings to Lord Von Bielefeld" he whispered to himself with a smile.

Günter has always liked his majesty from the bottom of his heart. He knows that Yuri is really determined to get Wolfram back no matter how tough it will get. He had sworn to his majesty not only his loyalty but his whole support.

Yuri left the Castle grounds, without any certain decision on where's the exact location, the only thing that matters to him is Wolfram. He's relying on the stars that shine brightly on the gloomy light as his path. Yuri had never been so courageous like this. He didn't realize he had come this far. It was his first time to travel alone with Conrad, Wolfram and the rest of the gang. He suddenly leaves without telling anyone except Günter. This time he wants to resolve it on his own, he want to prove to Wolfram that he's not a wimp anymore.

It's so cold in the night he almost freezes. Yuri decided to find a place where he can rest for a while. He was watching at the fire as its smoke reaches the stars. He wonders what Wolfram is doing at this moment. He reminisces the time where Wolfram gives his coat to him, at that time he was puzzled of his feelings. He felt warmth and such a caring atmosphere around him, even if their in the middle in the night in the dessert where it's so cold. Even if they do childish quarrels Yuri seemed to enjoy it.

"I should have notice my feelings earlier. I was so puzzled. Things wouldn't turn this way if he was a girl or if I just love him the way we our even if I know it's not normal, well in my world."

Yuri was so busy thinking about Wolfram he didn't even feel that he's eyes are slowly closing, until he fall asleep…

He was awakened by a young man with long blonde hair, wearing violet glasses. "Well wake up now Yuri" the young man said

At first he didn't notice who is it but when he wide opened his eyes he realized that young man was Saralegui or Sara for short. Saralegui lift Yuri's hands.

"Thanks for the help there" Yuri said on his usual tone.

"No, not at all! Anyway what are you doing in the middle of the dessert Yuri" Saralegui ask

"It's a long story" As Yuri replied on Sara his face suddenly become pale; it become pale coz of sadness or maybe his longing for someone.

By the way Yuri answered him. Sara knew that there is something going on that seems to bother Yuri, so he decided not to go further with that topic.

"By the way Yuri where are you going???" Sara asked

"I don't know either exactly, I seemed to be lost. Do you mind if I asked you?" Yuri said

"No not at all! So what is it?" Sara said with confusion on his mind.

"Do you know Raven and his niece Elizabeth?" Yuri asked. He was so nervous when he asked Sara that question.

"Yes, I know them both very well." Sara answered…

After that long ask and question conversation. Sara brought Yuri to an old Coffee shop. I Wonder why he need to bring Yuri to an old place like this??? _. the shop was old but it seems it still fine to stay in. The coffee shop was filled with old antiques and rare items. There are the only two in that place.

"Why are we here Sara?" Yuri asked. For some reasons he just felt so very nervous and very unsure.

"Before we go there, there is something I want to tell you……. You should just forget him. Can't you even see that's impossible, you think you can just brag yourself in there and stop the wedding!" At first Sara spoke calmly but suddenly his feeling just explode like hot lava. He can't seem to find in his heart to be calm.

Yuri was shocked by what just Sara told him. After a few minutes Yuri finally speaks to Sara.

"I know it may seem hopeless, but my heart tells me to keep on trying! I have come this far so there's no way or another that I will discontinue, I'm really sorry Sara." Yuri said.

Sara want to stop Yuri from finding Wolfram cause he loved Yuri so much, he just can't let go of him. He was determined to stop him in any way or another. He runs to Yuri and kissed him. Yuri was emotionless and moves his face.

A Bit Flash Back about Yuri and Saralegui

When they went to Small Shimaron by the help of Lady Celi's suitor known as "Fanfan". They dressed up in girl's clothes in order to enter the ball. Yuri accidentally bumped on Sara, at that time he was really amazed by Sara's handsomeness just like he felt when he first saw wolfram. He developed a crush on Sara, but he didn't tell him cause that time he was still Wolfram's fiancé and even though he felt it was not right for to be a faithful fiancé to Wolfram coz their both guys but for some reasons, he just don't get it why he even bother Wolfram's childish jealousy. Yuri's feelings for Sara had vanished since he realized that it is Wolfram whom he loved and not Sara.

To be continued……


End file.
